Ignored Natsuki
by Windrises
Summary: Natsuki has a lonely morning, but she has to ignore her sad emotions, so she can stop a robbery.


Note: Mai-Hime is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise. All of the main characters are from the show, except for Gonna Getcha, who was created by me.

Natsuki Kuga opened her eyes and looked at her clock. It was 8:30 a.m., so she figured that she better get out of bed and start spending time with her loved ones. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and purple pajama pants. She stayed in her pajamas while walking to the living room and getting her breakfast ready. Natsuki went into the kitchen and started eating some toast. It was so quiet that she didn't know if her parents were home. She said, "Um, greetings."

Natsuki's dad walked into the living room and said, "Hi."

Natsuki felt a little startled while saying, "Um, hi Dad."

Natsuki's dad grabbed a package of cereal and hugged it. He started talking to it, while saying, "I'm so glad that you only cost one dollar. I couldn't be more grateful for super market sales."

Natsuki asked, "What's up?"

The dad said, "Excuse me Natsuki. I need to cut out this week's grocery coupons and start getting ready for work."

Natsuki replied, "Okay, I love you." The dad didn't hear his daughter and started getting the coupons ready.

Natsuki got out her cellphone and gave her girlfriend, Shizuru Fujino, a call. Shizuru didn't answer the phone. Natsuki figured that Shizuru was sleeping in. Natsuki couldn't blame her for that, but that didn't stop her from being disappointed. She sighed and moped around.

Natsuki's mom went into the kitchen and said, "Hi Natsuki."

Natsuki still looked a little sad while saying, "Hi."

The mom could tell that Natsuki had been moping around, so she asked, "What's wrong?"

Natsuki said, "I'm just a little bored, maybe lonely too."

The mom replied, "Don't worry. There's plenty of worthwhile things to do."

The mom was cut off by the dad saying, "I got a papercut. I need band-aids and help cutting out these coupons."

The mom looked at Natsuki and said, "I'll go help your dad and be back in like five minutes."

Natsuki gently smiled and replied, "Okay." She knew that the coupon antics would last longer than five minutes. Natsuki's dad had kind intentions, but he was the second greediest person that Natsuki had ever met, only beaten by professional bank robber Gonna Getcha. Natsuki waited for her mom for a half hour, but the mom was still busy helping the dad with the coupon nonsense. Natsuki sighed sadly.

Natsuki had enough of feeling bad. She figured that if her loved ones were busy she should save people instead. She figured that there had to be some crime in the city that she could stop. She was still in her pajamas, but she wasn't in the mood to care about fashion. She put on a black jacket, grabbed her keys, and walked out of the house. She got into her car and started driving around.

Meanwhile Gonna Getcha broke into a nearby book store. He was usually a bank robber, but he heard that the book store had a rare book that was worth a million dollars. Getting a million dollars from one item was a deal his greedy heart failed to resist. He twirled his mustache and said, "Greetings everybody. First off, the customers better scram before they get hurt." The customers knew about Gonna Getcha's infamous reputation, so they started running out.

The book store owner angrily said, "Hey, you're ruining my business."

Gonna Getcha pointed a pistol at the book store owner and replied, "I'm going to cause a lot more trouble if you don't give me the book."

The book store owner asked, "Which book are you referring to?"

Gonna Getcha was unpleasantly surprised that he had to explain any more details. He said, "The million dollar book."

The book store owner replied, "We do not have a book with that title."

Gonna Getcha grabbed the owner and said, "Give me the book that's worth a million dollars or I'll make sure that you never make any money."

The book store owner was terrified at the thought of going broke so he asked, "Will you leave if you get that book?"

Gonna Getcha replied, "Indeed I will."

The book store owner thought about what to do. He walked over to his employees and instructed them to get the million dollar book out of its protective case.

Meanwhile, Shizuru Fujino drove to Natsuki's house. She knocked on the door. Natsuki's mom opened the door and said, "Hi Shizuru."

Shizuru waved to her and replied, "Hi Mrs. Kuga. Is Natsuki home?"

The mom said, "I'm afraid not. I was busy helping my husband with something, so I didn't get a chance to know where she went to."

Shizuru replied, "I was hoping that I could come here and surprise. I'll just go back home and relax. Maybe she'll surprise me."

Natsuki burst into the book store and said, "I heard on the radio about the million dollar book, so I figured you'd come here."

Gonna Getcha sounded disappointed while replying, "Ripoff, I thought that I could trick you if I didn't go after a bank."

Natsuki replied, "You'd better just surrender. If you don't, you'll have to get beaten up by me again."

Gonna Getcha had a look of smug confidence on his face while saying, "I know that I'm gonna get rid of you this time."

Natsuki replied, "You have no reason to think that. You're an overconfident fool."

Gonna Getcha looked at Natsuki and asked, "You're wearing pajamas?"

Natsuki asked, "Why does it matter?"

Gonna Getcha looked offended while saying, "Your lack of fashion and grouchy attitude make it seem like you don't like battling criminals anymore."

Natsuki replied, "It's not exactly a paradise of fun."

Gonna Getcha stuck his hands in the air and said, "I refuse to fight an enemy who puts so little effort into what they do."

Natsuki replied, "Oh, come on. You're being so childish." Natsuki could hardly believe that even her enemy was ignoring her. However, she was no drama queen and she wasn't going to let her feelings of loneliness stop her from fighting Gonna Getcha. She punched him to the ground.

Gonna Getcha was much older than Natsuki, but he had far less maturity than her. He punched and kicked her while not looking at her, because he was still offended that she was being a sloppily dressed grouch.

One of the employees asked, "Aren't these two going to cause us money problems?"

The book store owner said, "The million dollar book is still in the case. The bookcase that's near them is full of books that are only worth ten dollars each. I think we'll be okay."

Natsuki punched Gonna Getcha in the face. Gonna Getcha tried to punch her in the face, but he wasn't looking at her, so he failed to do that. Natsuki was thankful of how petty her enemy was. Gonna Getcha had lots of experience at successful robberies, but his childish personality often got in the way of him ever defeating those who tried to stop him. Gonna Getcha grabbed some books off the shelf and started throwing them at Natsuki.

Natsuki asked, "Do you think that you can defeat me with books?"

Gonna Getcha said, "I heard that books can hurt kids' reading abilities."

Natsuki replied, "They help kids think better. Also, I'm twenty, so I'm not a kid."

Gonna Getcha said, "Well, I suppose getting beating up by a young adult is more dignified than losing to a kid."

Natsuki replied, "Not looking at me is helping you lose to me. Thank you for being so petty." She kicked him across the store. He grabbed one of the bookcases and broke it in half. Several books fell on the floor. He tried to throw the broken pieces of the bookcase at Natsuki, but his aim was off. Natsuki threw Gonna Getcha to the ground and punched and kicked him. He passed out.

Natsuki was still feeling lonely and ignored, so she got into her car and drove to Shizuru's house. Shizuru didn't open the door. Natsuki sighed, but she remembered that Shizuru had given her a spare key. She didn't see the spare key in the keys that she brought with her, so she started reaching for her wallet. She kept reaching for her wallet, but she didn't feel it. She heard a ripping sound. She realized that she hadn't brought her wallet with her. She also realized that she ripped a hole in her jacket when she tried to grab the wallet. Natsuki felt like such a fool and she was considering just heading home.

Shizuru opened the door. She said, "Hi sweetheart. I slept in when you tried to call and I was in the bathroom when you knocked. I'm sorry for ignoring you."

Natsuki replied, "Um, no problem." She walked inside and said, "To be honest, I've been feeling lonely all morning. It felt like everybody in life was ignoring me. I'm sorry for being so oversensitive. I'm still paranoid."

Shizuru gave Natsuki a big and comforting hug and replied, "Don't worry honey. There's nothing I love more than you."

Natsuki said, "I know that. I guess I get sad when I go too long without seeing you."

Shizuru replied, "Aww, you're so precious. I dearly miss you too."

Natsuki said, "I don't care if the rest of the world ignores me as long as I always have you by my side." Natsuki and Shizuru kissed each other.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki's outfit and asked, "Pajamas?"

Natsuki said, "I was being lazy."

Shizuru asked, "Wanna have a slumber party?"

Natsuki looked at the clock and said, "It's noon, so it's a little early to do that."

Shizuru replied, "You can borrow some of my clothes. Then we'll go on a date together."

Natsuki smiled and said, "Sounds like a wonderful plan." Natsuki was thankful that Shizuru paid attention to her. Natsuki used to pay that much attention to Shizuru, but now there was nothing her heart focused on and valued more.


End file.
